This application relates generally to a gaming method and apparatus and, in particular, to a method and apparatus utilizing a video gaming machine including a primary game and a player-interactive bonus game which is activated upon the occurrence of a bonus-qualifying outcome to the basic game.
In an effort to provide greater game interest and entertainment value for players, gaming establishments have introduced various types of “progressive” or multi-tiered games. One such gaming concept is implemented in gaming machines which provide a primary or basic game and a secondary or bonus game, which may comprise any type of game, either similar to or different from the basic game, the bonus game being automatically activated upon the occurrence of a bonus-qualifying outcome to the basic game. For example, the basic game may constitute a standard reel-type slot machine game, implemented on a video-type display, the bonus game being entered upon the occurrence of a particular outcome to the basic game. The bonus game may be a matching game wherein the player is presented with a display of an array of first indicia, such as icons, masking a set of second indicia, such characters, which the player then selects, preferably one at a time. As each icon is selected its character is revealed, and selection continues until two matching characters are revealed. Prior versions of this gaming concept have provided bonus payouts with present payouts based on the second indicia that are matched. However, the payouts for matching a particular set of second indicia remained the same from game to game. Thus, player interest tends to dwindle as play progresses. Additionally, the pay out values for matching a given pair of characters was not shown until the player matched the pair of characters unless the player pressed one or more buttons to display the odds of winning. Thus, player excitement and anticipation from revealing one of a pair of a matching pair having a high pay out value was not heightened as often as it could be.